I saw Papa Kissing Santa Clause SuFin
by Swedish Vikings Rule
Summary: Sealand catches our dear Santa, in an unexpected act. Fluffiness.


Peter Kirkland Oxenstierna knew he shouldn't be out of bed at this hour, much less on Christmas Eve his 'Mama' would throw a fit and worse Santa might not come! But the sounds from downstairs were just too much for his young curiosity. He quickly checked his parent's bedroom to ensure he wouldn't be caught, the lumpy mass that he assumed was his parents didn't stir, so breathing a quiet sigh of relief Peter continued his trek down the stairs. Pausing half-way down he could distinguish a voice or voices. Was Santa talking to himself? Strange. It was given no further thought by the young boy as he bounded down the rest of the stairs eager catch a peek of Jolly Old Saint Nick. Instead what Peter saw left him shocked and rather baffled. His father, HIS PAPA was kissing Santa!  
***

Tino Väinämöinen was trying to be quiet as he tiredly made his way through the kitchen of the now dark house that he and his rather different family lived in together, cursing as he tripped over the door-jam and tumbling into the living room headfirst. He was saved from falling to the floor by the strong arms and the quiet gruff voice of Berwald Oxenstierna saying, "Ya' always work so hard, you'll end up workin' yourself till you're sick one of these times."

"Mmm." Was all Tino could muster as a reply, he was so, so tired. He had been up for nearly two days strait delivering presents to children all over the world, he was starting to wonder why he didn't take coffee with him on those long journeys, it really seemed like a really REALLY good idea. Suddenly realizing he was still being held Tino's face flamed, "H-hey Berwald, y-you can put me down now, I'm not going to fall." God why did he sound so FLUSTERED?

"Mmkay."

Berwald placed him delicately on the sofa as if Tino might break, and then disappeared into to the kitchen to return with a glass of warm milk. Accepting it gratefully Tino started to feel warmer. It might be the milk or the now roaring fire (both courtesy of Berwald) either way it felt good. As the blue eyed man settled next to him, Tino let his gaze roam the decorated room from the strung lights to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling finally settling upon the extravagantly decorated Christmas tree. Suddenly Tino yelped, "Your presents! I almost forgot!" Jumping up and dashing past the surprised Berwald, his tiredness momentarily forgotten Tino grabbed his discarded pack from the kitchen and darted back into the much brighter living room. As he finished placing the presents under the tree Tino looked up, and jumped back startled at the proximity that he and Berwald were in. "I-i-I didn't notice you t-there." Stuttered again blushing, Tino.

"Hn." Berwald had seen Tino's blush and felt one creeping up on his cheeks. Tino's face now beet red, looked so sweet and innocent. It was strange that they were acting like almost complete strangers, they had lived together for more than a year nand had both taken care of their 'son' Peter, but both adults had noticed a change in their relationship, Berwald was always sweet to Tino but only recently had Tino started to notice his companion often went out of his way to help, like this for instance waiting up for him to arrive. It left Tino flattered and a tad confused at the feelings he was experiencing when he was around the towering Swede.

"M'stletoe."

"Huh?" asked Tino, pulled from his thoughts. Berwald cleared his throat and tried again,

"Um ah mistletoe." He felt his face heat up and saw the Finns brown eyes go wide

"Wha…oh, oh…OH." Tino felt that he had been blushing much too much for the short time he had been home. He wondered if the Swede would actually kiss him, one part of Tino said it wouldn't be proper, the other part of him screamed proper could go to hell and to kiss him already damn it. Sensing this Berwald leaned closer and closer until his lips met Tino's. Tino leaned into the kiss marveling at how soft the other mans lips were. Berwald pulled the Finn closer the kiss getting deeper and more passionate until-

"AHHHHHHH PAPA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Berwald and Tino sprang apart. "YOU WERE KISSING SANTA! I SAW YOU I SAW YOU!" The look on the boys face was a mixture of puzzlement and glee and altogether hilarious, so it was no surprise when Tino started laughing which drew a deep chuckle from Berwald. Peter stared at both of them, "Wait…Mama, YOUR Santa?!"

Still laughing Tino realized he was still in his present delivering getup, he nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am. And what are you doing up so late Peter?" He asked shooting a look at Berwald, who then said, "Don look at me. He was in bed when I c'me down." Berwald turned his gaze to Peter who it just occurred to that he might be in trouble for wandering about the house after bedtime. "I was sleepwalking!" He shouted over his shoulder as he pounded off to bed half terrified half giddy with joy.

"Was?" Berwald questioned to Tino raising an eyebrow. Tino smirked, "Well it IS Christmas. He probably wasn't going to sleep a-anyw-wa-ay." The Finn finished through a yawn. Suddenly remembering how tired he was Tino collapsed on the sofa Berwald settled again beside him, and curling up against the strong Swede's chest Tino was comforted by the strange familiarity of the hand stroking his hair, it made him feel like this (whatever it was) was meant to be. Snuggling closer Tino mumbled, "Ber?"

"Ja?" was the deep voiced reply.

"Have you known you loved me?" Berwald was confused, he hadn't mentioned any of his feelings to the jumpy Finn. "How do you know that I love you?" The reply sounded coldhearted, but Berwald was curious as to how the Finn might know of his feelings.

It was Tino's turn to be confused he sat up slightly, "Well all those things you do like calling me your 'wife' and cooking for me and Peter, waiting up for me and helping me get things, being really sweet plus y-you kissed me." His red face melted Berwalds heart he answered the Finn with a soft kiss.

"Ja, jag alskar dig Tino." Sighing happily at the Swedes words Tino slipped peacefully asleep in the warm embrace that Berwald offered, little did either know that they would once again be startled apart the next morning at a young boys gleeful scream of, "PRESENTS!" .


End file.
